1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device and method for simultaneously applying vibrations and percussion forces to a predetermined body area of a patient adjacent the lungs whereby to cause the lungs to expel retained obstructive secretions nd wherein the clapping and vibration forces are applied simultaneously at predetermined frequencies which are adjustable within specific frequency ranges.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various techniques have been utilized in order to treat patients who have certain pulmonary diseases such as cystic fibrosis, emphazema, bronchitis. Particularly some of the treatments comprise delivering a series of rapid and gentle blows with the open hand to the chest cage over the area of the lung which contains air passages which are obstructed with mucous secretions. This technique has been used for many years and has become recognized as an aid in combating bronchial obstructions. However, the effectiveness of the chest clapping depends largely upon the skill and patience of the therapist. U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,733 proposes a vibrator device to assist the therapist in providing proper clapping forces by the use of a machine. This device consists of a percussion tool which delivers mechanical percussion vibrations capable of penetrating variable thicknesses of chest wall and delivering percussion blows to the lung.
However, in some cases, it has also been found desirable to treat the patient with vibrational type therapy rather than percussion therapy and such therapy has been effected by the use of well known hand vibration devices. Both types of treatment have been found to help in secreting the lungs of patients having cystic fibrosis. The use of existing electromechanical devices has therefore reduced physical strain on the therapist and have provided treatments which are more efficient. However, these machines have some disadvantages in that they still require a person to administer the treatment, and are also noisy. The percussors may also create clapping forces which are too violent for some patients, particularly younger patients.